


Dog Days

by Lully



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully
Summary: David and Frank get a little heated while training.
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a saucy drabble for the rarepair prompt of the MGS summer games!
> 
> I love these two :3
> 
> also, this is very "boys will be boys" energy, that is if boys are known to get horny when they are angry lol

It was an early morning in FOXHOUND, and two soldiers were sparring in front of their survival instructor. They had been going at it for a few hours, and the room was hot with their exertion. Solid Snake wiped the sweat from the sides of his face before putting his fists back in front of him, blocking the incoming punch from Gray Fox.

“Fox, fix your posture!” Master Miller yelled, making Fox straighten out as he went for a low jab, hitting Snake in the stomach. “Snake, focus! You could’ve easily blocked that!”

Snake growls pissed that Fox just earned him another demerit for today. Fox smiled at Snake’s evident frustration.

Snake goes for a fist to the chest, pushing Fox back but not for long. Fox rushes at Snake, making him block for impact, and suddenly swoops down the grab Snake’s leg. Snake stumbles and falls to the ground, resulting in Fox pinning him by his neck down against the ground.

“1…2….3!” Miller calls before blowing his whistle, “You’re caught, Snake!”

“...Fuck” Snake grumbles as Fox continues to bury his face in the ground, grinning brightly.

“Great work, Fox. Snake- you need to keep your emotions in check and focus on the fight! Rage may seem like an aide during a fight, but it only makes you sloppy.” Miller reprimands, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yessir, I understand.” Snake responds robotically, and Fox gets off him, allowing him to breathe. Snake stands up, dusting himself off. “I’ll do better next time.”

“You better,” Miller responds, then is distracted by the radio hooked to his pocket going off. “Excuse me a moment; I need to reply to this.” Kaz puts a hand up and picks up the radio, stepping out of the training room.

Fox and Snake stare at eachother, breathless and sweaty. Snake tightens his headband, glancing away. “So. Got you again,” Fox teases, smiling as he brushes some of his gray hair.

“Shut up,” Snake responds, stretching his arms.

“Aw, still upset? Master said you need to get a handle on those emotions of yours,” Fox crept closer, and Snake felt his muscles still burning.

“You think I can’t beat you, is that it?” Snake chirps up, “I’ll retake you, right now. Let’s go.”

Fox raises his brows, “Okay, if you’re so confident,” he steps back, getting into battle formation. “Let’s go.”

Snake doesn’t wait to go in for the neck jab, throwing of Fox’s balance, but not for long. Fox regains himself and goes for a high kick, hitting Snake in the ribs. He curses, falling to the floor. However, he uses the situation the same as Fox, sweeping his leg through Fox’s ankles and causing him to fall as well. Snake is panting and fiery by the time Fox is sitting up and pouncing on him before they could get back on their feet.

The fight quickly went from professional to feisty quick, Snake now sat atop Fox’s ribs and throwing punches at his face. Fox takes a few hits, nose bleeding before he intercepts David’s fist and twists it. David hisses before getting pushed back by Fox, who was now laying in between Snake’s legs. “Woah, Woah, Woah, Snake-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Snake tries to sit up, fists flying towards Fox. Fox grabs both his wrists, slamming them to the ground.

“Calm the fuck down, rookie,” Fox angrily replies, also growing frustrated with Snake. Snake is panting and his whole body was burning. Something in Fox’s eyes was stirring up his stomach.

“Fuck you,” Snake spits back, struggling but unable to break Fox’s grip. The pressure of Fox’s body on top of his was starting to drive him crazy.

“Yeah? Is that how you’re going to be when I have you against the ground right now?” Fox teases, his voice going low and rough.

“Haah, fuck,” Snake pants, rolling his hips upwards into Fox’s. Fox responds the same, grinding his groin into Snake. Both men respond with groans, and Fox leans down to lock lips with Snake. Their noses bump and teeth click, but the feeling was only pumping Snake with more adrenaline.

Fox lets go of Snake’s wrists, and Snake quickly wraps his arms around Fox’s neck. They hold eachother close, making out on the floor, sweaty bodies mixing together.

“Ah, shit, Fox…” Snake moans into the other’s mouth, and Fox responds by gently biting Snake’s lip. Snake’s body was vibrating with kinetic and sexual energy. Fox continues to hump Snake, both of them getting off on the texture of their fatigues rubbing against their cocks.

“You can’t best me in hand-to-hand or dick-to-dick, huh?” Fox teases between heavy breathing, his hips going into a steady back and forth motion. Snake’s thighs clenched against Fox’s hips.

“I can take you out,” Snake responds, “Just give me-aah, time,”

“I know you’ll do it one day,” Fox concedes, “but not to-fuckin’-day.”

Fox grinds down hard into Snake and groans loudly, cumming in his pants. Snake continues humping upwards until he reaches climax as well, whole body trembling against the others.

The two lay there, in more sweat than when they started.

“So,” Fox says as he pushes himself off Snake, “You get all that ‘frustration’ out?”

“Yeah,” Snake replies, standing up on wobbly legs, “and now I’m ready to kick your ass.”

“Oh yeah, prove it when Master gets back,” Fox replies, turning to head to the restroom. “I’ve got some clean up to do.”

~~~


End file.
